Forever With My Love
by Murasaki Lumi
Summary: Tala is devastated when the love of his life dies. All he wants is to spend one more day with her. So that's exactly what he does. TalaXAyaOC. One shot.


**Hey guys! Well, I finally finished the Tala/reader one shot last night! Can't believe that it took me so long, god I'm embarrassed! Ah, well, at least you all get to read it now! Well, hope you enjoy! **

**And for those of you who haven't read my stories, whatever appears in the brackets, you replace with whatever applies to you.**

**Summary: **Tala is devastated when the love of his life dies. All he wants is to spend one more day with her. So that's exactly what he does. Tala_x_Reader.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Beyblade. Takao Aoki does. I also don't own the song "Black Dress" by Kisschasy.

**Forever With My Love**

**2222222**

Tala stared up at the ceiling as he lay on the couch. The sun had not risen yet, but it was light enough outside for Tala to see his surroundings. Two days had passed since (Aya) died. There had been no reason for it, her death. She just died, probably faster than one could blink. And since then, that tragic day, it was like Tala had died with her, and all that was left was an empty shell.

Tala closed his icy blue eyes and inhaled sharply as the painful memory replayed in his mind.

**#Flashback#**

Tala groaned softly and blinked his icy blue eyes as he woke. He sat up and stretched his arms, yawning. Tala smiled at the sleeping form of (Aya) at his side as he lay back down. He brushed a lock of (auburn) hair behind (Aya's) ear, then leaned forward to place a kiss on her soft lips. The moment that his lips touched (Aya's), Tala's icy blue eyes flew open. Tala pulled himself back and gasped.

(Aya's) lips were frostily cold. Tala shakily raised his hand in front of (Aya's) face. A shiver of dread trickled down his spine when Tala didn't feel (Aya's) breath on his palm. Tala's hand trembled uncontrollably as he felt for (Aya's) pulse. There was none. Shock and dread poured over Tala like a bucket of cold water.

Tala's eyes clouded over with tears as he let out a cry of despair. His precious love was dead. Tala held (Aya) close as he buried his face into her neck, his crystal tears dampening her cold skin as he sobbed.

**#End Flashback#**

Tears ran down Tala's face as he felt his heart being ripped out of his chest all over again at the painful memory. Slowly, Tala sat up on the couch. His tears had ceased, but their silhouette still remained on his pale face. Tala looked around the dim room. His eyes caught sight of a doorway. That doorway was the entrance into the hall, which led to his and (Aya's) bedroom.

He hadn't slept in that bed since the tragic morning he had woken up to find his girlfriend's body lifeless. Tala sighed as he held his head in his hands. He couldn't live like this, (Aya) had become his reason for breathing since the day he had met her. Tala's hands slid down his face and laced together. His eyes were closed as his mouth and chin were hidden in his hands. What was he going to do? It had taken Tala less than a day to break down. He couldn't go on like this, he needed (Aya) in his life.

Slowly, Tala's eyes opened. Fragment by tiny fragment, an idea formed in his head. To anyone else, it would've sounded absurd. To Tala, it made perfect sense. Tala stood up and left the house for the first time since (Aya's) funeral and shut the door behind him.

_I dug you up this morning_

_And took you home_

_To have you here beside me_

_Cold but close_

_I made my mind up last night_

_That heaven just can't have you_

Tala thrust the shovel into the dirt and started to dig. He couldn't have done the act faster. Soon, (Aya's) gleaming white and silver casket was revealed. Tala dropped the shovel and reached into his pocket. He looked down at his Wolborg. He would need Wolborg's help for this next task. Tala launched his beyblade into (Aya's) grave. Soon, (Aya's) casket floated out and gently placed itself on the ground, outlined by the glow of Wolborg's spirit.

Tala rushed over and knelt by it. No marks from his beyblade were shown on the smooth surface. Tala breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Wolborg shot out of the deep hole. Tala reflexedly reached out and caught him, then pocketed him once more. Slowly, Tala lifted up the casket's lid. His breath caught in his throat. There lay his (Aya), beautiful as always. The angel that had taught him how to love and what it was all about. Slowly and gently, Tala lifted (Aya) up out of the casket. He then carried her bridal style as he made his way home.

When Tala reached their home, he carried (Aya) into their bedroom. Softly, he placed her down on the bed. Tala then crawled into bed next to (Aya) and lay beside her. He put his strong arms around her and pulled her close. Tala closed his pale blue eyes as he inhaled deeply. He could still smell (Aya's) sweet scent. Tala opened his eyes as he studied (Aya's) face. She looked so peaceful. Tala closed his eyes once more as he kissed her cheek. As cold as (Aya's) skin now was, Tala still got the same feeling. Love, comfort and protection.

Tala closed his eyes as he slowly drifted into sleep. A slight smile played on his lips as he remembered the first time he and (Aya) had lay in this bed together.

**#Flashback#**

Tala's head jerked away from the TV as he heard a frantic knocking on his front door. Tala looked at the clock on the wall. It read a quarter to nine. Tala switched off the TV and made his way to the front door.

"Who would be visiting me this late at night?" Tala murmured to himself.

When Tala opened the door, his icy blue eyes widened in surprise.

"(Aya)?"

"T-Tala…" (Aya's) (hazel) eyes were misted over from tears threatening to spill as she trembled ever so slightly.

"Oh, (Aya), what happened?" Tala took the smaller girl into his arms and held her close as she started to cry.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Tala said quietly as he led (Aya) through the front door.

Once (Aya's) sobs had reduced to tiny sniffles and she was seated on the couch, she told Tala her story. (Aya) lived with her aunt and uncle. (Aya's) aunt was always too busy with work, so she was hardly ever at home, which left (Aya) to deal with her alcoholic uncle. Whenever they were alone, (Aya's) uncle often looked at her in a way he wasn't supposed to, and said dirty things. (Aya) often locked herself in her room, and that would be all she needed to do.

But tonight that just wasn't the case. This time, (Aya's) uncle had broken down her door, shoved her down on the bed and tried to rape her. (Aya) had gotten away and ran to the only person she could trust.

"S-so I was just wondering, i-if it wouldn't be too much trouble, maybe I could s-stay here."

"Of course, stay as long as you like." Tala said softly.

(Aya's) (hazel) eyes now welled up with tears of relief as she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much, Tala!" she cried.

Awkwardly, Tala hugged her back, a faint blush on his cheeks.

**222222**

Later on, Tala searched through his closet, looking for something that (Aya) could sleep in.

"Here, this shirt should do." Tala said as he tossed a shirt in (Aya's) direction.

(Aya) caught the black fabric and held it out in front of her for inspection.

"The Living End…nice." (Aya) grinned as she looked at the tour design.

"Yeah, those guys don't do a bad concert, you know."

(Aya) laughed. "Maybe one day I'll be able to see for myself."

When (Aya) came out of the bathroom changed into the oversized shirt, she found Tala gathering up a pillow and blanket.

"What are those for?" (Aya) asked.

Tala looked up, his icy blue eyes meeting her (hazel) ones.

"Oh, I'm just going to set up my place on the couch, you can have my bed."

"Oh no, Tala, I couldn't kick you out of your own bed-"

"Hey, don't worry about it, really."

"Alright, if you say so…" (Aya) replied hesitantly as she bit her lip nervously, looking at the floor.

Tala frowned slightly as he saw (Aya) start to wring her hands together.

"What's up?" Tala asked.

"Oh…well, I…I was just wondering if…"

(Aya) went to look up at Tala, and found herself trying not to blush at the sight of him in a wife beater and boxers. (Aya) quickly looked back down at her feet. She was having enough trouble trying to make sense from what she was saying, she didn't need to be distracted by the sight of his muscular physique.

"If what?"

"If…if you could…stay with me…just for tonight! It's just that…I-I'm afraid to be alone."

There was no response.

"Does that sound stupid?" (Aya) whispered.

Soon, (Aya) saw Tala's feet in front of hers. Gentle fingers curled under her chin and lifted up her head. (Hazel) eyes clashed with icy blue.

"No." Tala replied softly.

**222222**

All was silent as (Aya) and Tala lay in the bed together. They were facing each other, but not once did they speak. Neither one knew what to say to the other. A cool breeze floated through the window, tossing a lock of hair across (Aya's) face. Tala reached out with a hand and gently brushed it back behind her ear.

"You know, we share that in common." Tala suddenly said, his voice quiet.

(Aya's) forehead creased in confusion.

"What's that?"

"The fear of being alone." Tala answered, his voice nearly a whisper.

(Aya) shuffled closer to the red-haired boy.

"Tell me." she said softly.

"Back at the Abbey, there were always people around, not the nicest company, but they were there. And outside the Abbey, I was surrounded by the team, but now…" Tala trailed off, looking hesitant.

(Aya) shuffled even closer, so that they were only inches apart.

"It's ok, Tala. You can tell me." (Aya) said, her voice still soft.

"But now that the team's split, I don't have anyone around. It's not good, to not have company. Coz then there's nothing to distract you. And when there's nothing to distract you, you just stare into space and think…"

"Do you think about the past?" (Aya) asked quietly as she gently brushed the two red wisps of hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah." Tala replied, his voice almost a whisper.

"You know you've got me, Tala." (Aya) said as she ran a hand through this hair.

"I know. I thank god everyday that I've met you." Tala breathed.

(Aya) held Tala's head in her hands as she closed the gap between them by pressing her lips against his. After his moment of shock evaporated, Tala wrapped his arms around (Aya's) waist and kissed her back. (Aya's) hands slipped down as she wrapped her arms around Tala's neck. (Aya) moaned softly into the kiss as she rolled onto her back, taking Tala with her. The kiss was broken due to lack of air. The two looked into each other's eyes, slightly breathless from the kiss.

As they continued to keep their gazes locked, (Aya) slipped one of her hands underneath the back of Tala's wife beater, brushing it back and forth over his spine. Tala shivered slightly before leaning down and kissing (Aya) again. (Aya) moaned softly as Tala gently nibbled her lower lip, asking for an entrance. (Aya) opened her mouth and Tala's tongue bolted in, exploring every part of the blissful cavern. (Aya) slipped her other hand underneath Tala's wife beater, making him shiver as she continued to brush her fingertips over his smooth back.

Tala suddenly gasped and moaned into the kiss as (Aya) transferred her hands from his back to his chest, slowly taking in the feel of his well-toned torso. (Aya) soon removed her hands and started to lift up Tala's wife beater. Tala broke off the kiss as he lifted up his arms, allowing (Aya) to remove the piece of clothing. Once she disposed Tala of his wife beater, (Aya) smiled up at him, while letting her hands roam all over his muscles. Tala smirked as he captured (Aya's) lips in a soft kiss. (Aya) sighed contently as she kissed Tala back. She slung an arm over his shoulders as she placed her free hand on the back of Tala's head, deepening the kiss. Slowly, Tala snaked his hands under (Aya's) shirt, running them over the smooth skin of her stomach.

That night, Tala had become certain of one thing. He would never be alone again.

**#End Flashback#**

Slowly, Tala opened his icy blue eyes. He could hear a bird singing outside. Tala blinked as he looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It read 8:35am. Slowly, Tala let go of (Aya) as he sat up and stretched. Groaning tiredly, Tala rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He smiled at (Aya's) peaceful face as she lay quietly in their bed. Tala reached out and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. Cool flesh came in contact with his touch, but Tala didn't care. (Aya) was with him, and that's all that mattered.

Carefully, Tala cupped (Aya's) cheek in his hand as he leaned forward to kiss her lips. (Aya's) lips were still as silky soft as they had always been, despite the coldness they now had. Tala broke off the kiss and picked (Aya) up in bridal style, then carried her towards the living room.

_I made you breakfast_

_But you would not eat_

_So I took your black dress off_

_And washed you clean_

_I made my mind up last night_

_That heaven just can't have you_

The sizzling of the frying pan could be heard as Tala cooked breakfast. The redhead's nose twitched as the welcoming aroma of bacon and eggs filled the air. Tala arranged the bacon and eggs onto two plates with a buttered slice of toast each. He then placed the plates on a tray, filled up two glasses with orange juice and put them on the tray as well. Carefully, Tala walked out of the kitchen, balancing the tray of breakfast in his hands.

Tala stopped short at the sight of (Aya) on the couch, blinking in confusion. He then looked down at the breakfast tray in his hands, still blinking. Tala tilted his head back as he groaned and rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. He was so used to cooking breakfast for two, he had forgotten…

Nevertheless, Tala walked over to the couch and sat down as he put the tray of food and drink on the table. As Tala started on his breakfast, he glanced at (Aya), eyes closed, forever peaceful.

"Guess you're not hungry." Tala said jokingly.

As Tala continued to eat breakfast while staring at the blank TV screen, an image played through his mind, clear as glass. What used to be the usual breakfast scene…

**#Flashback#**

"Hey, crazy." Tala greeted as he entered the living room, carrying a breakfast tray.

"Hey, beautiful." (Aya) greeted with a smile as she turned her head away from the colourful, loud animations moving across the TV.

"Morning's on the table." Tala said as he sat down next to (Aya).

"Oh yay, oh yay, oh yay!" (Aya) exclaimed as she pulled her plate into her lap.

"Still not too old for cartoons, I see." Tala commented as he raised a red eyebrow at the TV.

"Are you kidding? No morning breakfast his complete without your daily dose of Loony Tunes! Have I taught you nothing, Tala?" (Aya) asked her boyfriend as she bit into her toast.

"Well, sexually, yes…"

(Aya) rolled her (hazel) eyes as she swung a slippered foot in the direction of Tala's shin while continuing to devour her toast. Tala chuckled at his girlfriend's reaction as he started on his own plateful of breakfast.

"Slow down Tala, don't eat so fast! It's not like it'll disappear, you know."

"No man can function properly without a good breakfast."

"That may be so, but no man will function at all if he chokes to death! There's no need to devour your food like a hungry wolf."

"What can I say? Wolborg rubbed off on me."

(Aya) smiled to herself and shook her head, sipping her tea in it's hot mug.

"Are you done with that?" Tala had long ago finished his breakfast, and was now eying the leftovers on (Aya's) plate.

"Go ahead and knock yourself out, Wolf-boy." (Aya) answered as her eyes remained glued to the TV, twirling the damp quill of cinnamon around in her mug.

Tala scoffed under his breath as he took (Aya's) plate into his lap. When he was done, Tala put his plate and cutlery back on the breakfast tray, then sat back as he indulged in his favourite pastime, watching (Aya).

He loved the way her intense (hazel) gaze never left the TV while she sipped her tea, he loved the way her eyes lit up as she giggled softly into her mug at the funny antics of the cartoons. Tala could feel his mind slowly detaching itself from his body. (Aya) had once called it being in "La-la Land". Tala called it being soft. If Boris were ever to see him in this state, he'd have a fit. Not that Tala gave a damn. The red-haired teen chuckled to himself under his breath. (Aya) had heard him, however, hence the reason she turned her gaze onto him.

"What?"

Tala just smirked and shook his head.

"You know I won't take body language for an answer, Tala." (Aya) put her mug back on the tray.

She was serious. Tala could always read the signs. He shrugged, still smirking.

"Tala!" (Aya's) voice was protesting.

Tala chuckled inwardly. (Aya) always reminded him of a little kid when she did that. Curious, innocent, always wanting to know about the unknown. Tala cocked his head to one side, icy blue eyes still staring. He couldn't believe what he saw sometimes. Like the sight of the beautiful (Aya) on the couch in front of him. He couldn't believe that she loved him, that she was his girlfriend. That he had a companion, a friend. Someone to call his own…

Tala found that he had shuffled close to (Aya) on the couch, so that all there was between them was a small gap.

"Tala?"

Tala said nothing as he reached forward with a hand, brushing back (Aya's) (auburn) hair. His fingers slowly traced down her cheek and neck, his thumb moving down her lips and chin. Then he leaned forward, icy eyes finally closing as his lips met with hers. Tala soon felt (Aya) kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as she lay back on the couch, taking him with her. Tala's hand cradled the back of (Aya's) head, deepening the kiss. It was beyond sweet, beyond beautiful, beyond the expression "died and gone to heaven". Almost like the world was in a time freeze, and they were the only two that hadn't been affected.

(Aya) giggled softly as they parted.

"You tasted like breakfast." (Aya) commented.

Tala smiled down at her.

"And you…you taste like the sweetest thing on the planet." Tala said as he leaned down for another kiss.

(Aya) giggled as the tiny gap closed. After the prolonged kiss, Tala rested his head on (Aya's) shoulder. Silently, they watched a mad red-bearded midget dressed as a western cowboy chase after Bugs Bunny while firing bullets from the two pistols in his hand.

"So this is the life, huh?"

(Aya) smiled as she nodded.

"Definitely."

**#End Flashback#**

As warm water and multiplying bubbles of vanilla-scented bubble bath filled the bathtub, (Aya's) body leaned on Tala's, her head resting on his shoulder as he carefully fiddled with the cords at the back of (Aya's) dress. It was a peasant-styled dress made from black silk. It had bell-shaped sleeves and ribbons that crisscrossed down the front and sides, like a corset. Tala soon had the cords undone, and carefully removed the delicate dress from (Aya's) body. The silk fabric slithered onto the floor into a graceful heap.

Tala cradled (Aya) in his arms like a small child as he lowered her into the bath. He then picked up a sponge, starting to dab and squeeze it over her body. As he bathed her, another memory jogged Tala's mind.

**#Flashback#**

Tala entered the bathroom as quietly as a ghost. (Aya) was lying in the bath, her eyes closed as her entire body from the shoulders down was hidden with bubble bath. Carefully, Tala sat on the edge of the tub. (Aya) was still unaware of his presence. Tala was wearing black jeans and a long sleeved royal blue plaid shirt which had all its buttons left undone. Slowly, Tala leaned forward and closed his eyes, his lips meeting (Aya's) in a soft kiss.

(Aya) only flinched slightly, but didn't open her eyes. She knew who it was. (Aya) smiled into the kiss and kissed Tala back. Only when Tala pulled away did (Aya) open her eyes.

"Hey, you." she said softly.

"Hey." Tala echoed.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah…nothing like lying in the bathtub, wasting all the sweet time you want."

Tala chuckled slightly.

"Nice."

"Yep, its even nicer, now that I've got company."

Tala smirked.

"Aw, were you lonely?"

"Hmm…a bit." (Aya) replied, closing her eyes.

Tala continued to smirk as he stood up, being sure not to make a sound. Silently, Tala's shirt slipped off his body and onto the tiled floor. (Aya's) eyes snapped open as she felt something brush up against her skin. Tala was stripped of all his clothes as he straddled (Aya's) hips, smirking.

"Must you always do that?"

Tala's only reply to the question was capturing (Aya's) lips in a kiss. (Aya) didn't hesitate to kiss back. (Aya) draped an arm around Tala's neck as her other hand found his back, rising out and descending into the water as her fingers walked along his spine. Slowly, Tala inched his hands up from (Aya's) hips to her waist and back down again. (Aya) shivered at his touch, both loathing and enjoying his teasing at the same time. Tala soon cupped (Aya's) breasts in his hands. (Aya) couldn't help but gasp at the tiny shocks of lust that ran through her body. Tala took the moment as an opportunity to enter his tongue into (Aya's) mouth. (Aya) shivered as a tingling surge ran down her heart and resisted the want to moan. But, Tala's kiss started to become more fiery and his touch more pleasuring, and (Aya) was unable to fight any longer.

The soft purr echoed in her throat as it gently vibrated Tala's lips. Tala smirked into the kiss, then soon broke it off. He then started to kiss (Aya's) neck as he continued to stroke her breasts. (Aya) closed her eyes as she moaned again, her back arching at Tala's touch. Tala chuckled as he trailed his kisses back up (Aya's) neck, along her jaw and chin before finally reaching her lips.

**#End Flashback#**

When Tala finished bathing (Aya), he carefully lifted her out of the bath and dried her body. He then carried her naked form into their bedroom and lay her on their bed, then went in search for clothes to dress her in. Tala soon found what he was looking for, a long white gypsy skirt with delicate lace sown on the hem and a white off-the-shoulders peasant-styled top that had navy stitching around the neckline and short sleeves. Prussian blue leaves decorated the front of the bodice around the crisscrossing ribbons.

When he finished dressing her, Tala made (Aya) sit up in his lap so he could brush out the slight tangles in her hair. When that was done, Tala pinned back (Aya's) silky (auburn) hair with hairclips that were decorated with realistic-looking white daisies. The only reason he had got it right was that he had watched (Aya) fiddle with her hair so many times before. Tala then held her close as he rocked her back and forth like a baby, taking in the sweet scents of (Aya's) hair and skin. As he studied her still face, Tala knew what was to happen next.

_The sheets are creased from your last day_

_A silhouette of where you laid_

_They'll find your headstone in the yard_

_With your black dress and my guitar_

_I'll carry you back to your grave_

_Where you and I will always stay_

Tala and (Aya's) bedroom was empty and unoccupied as a lukewarm breeze blew through the open window, fluttering the curtains. The bed sheets were crumpled, showing signs of being slept in. If someone were to look closely, they would've made out an outline of two people, fused into one as they held each other.

If someone were to peer out the open bedroom window, they would've seen a grey slab of stone standing out among the green grass, a black peasant-styled dress pegged to the clothesline and an acoustic guitar leaning against the tiny garden shed. Upon the grey slab of stone, a headstone, were these words:

**(Aya) (Andrews)**

**1989-2005**

**Died suddenly at the age of sixteen**

**She will be sadly missed by her loved ones**

The silky dress seemed to float eerily in midair, the breeze that made it flutter gave it the same effect like a ghost behind a curtain. The guitar leaning against the garden shed had been a gift to Tala from (Aya). She had taught him how to play, and once he had passed her tutorials with flying colours, she had given him her guitar. But Tala wouldn't be needing it, no, not anymore…

Tala walked down the sunny yet lonely street with (Aya) in his arms, his mind set on only one destination. When Tala marched through the graveyard to where he had left (Aya's) casket, he was surprised that it had been left untouched. Suppose people don't visit graveyards that often…

_I close the casket_

_It gets dark_

_They'll find us in each other's arms_

Slowly, after he had lowered (Aya) down, Tala gingerly sat down in the casket himself and shut the lid after him. All was dark as he pulled (Aya) close, draping an arm of hers around his waist while he did so. As Tala closed his eyes, he remembered taking in (Aya's) scent and her softness, stroking her hair. He remembered giving her a kiss before concentrating on his breathing. After that, nothing.

**222222**

(Aya) groaned softly as her glowing (hazel) eyes flickered open. She was dressed in a long white robe, with a pair of white angel wings adorning her back. She appeared to be in a white room of some sort, lying on a bed made from a slab of what looked like a cloud.

"Hello, my beautiful." greeted a soft male voice.

(Aya) gasped.

"Tala!"

There he was, the love of her life, lying right beside her, his shocking red hair standing out more than ever against his long white robe and angel wings. Tala smiled slightly at (Aya's) surprised face as he brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"I missed you so…"

"I missed you too, Tala, but…why are you here?"

"To be with you. Without you, I have no life."

"But Tala, it's not yet your time…"

"It wasn't your time either."

"Tala…"

"Please, don't push me away. Let me stay here, with you."

(Aya) sighed.

"If that's what you really want…"

Tala gripped her chin gently as he made her eyes meet his.

"This is what I want. To be with you. Forever."

(Aya) cracked a smile. Tala smiled back before leaning forward and kissing her lips.

**222222**

Meanwhile, back in a different world, night had fallen. Police and ambulance sirens went off as the cars and vans entered the graveyard. A police officer walked up to a man kneeling beside an open coffin.

"Well?"

The ambulance doctor looked up at the policeman, sighed and shook his head.

"There's no point, the lad was dead a fair few hours ago."

The officer sighed.

"Right-o then."

He turned and walked over to a young man with slate bangs that hung in front of his purple eyes.

"I'm afraid there's no hope for your friend, Mr Hiwatari. He was dead a long time ago."

Kai remained silent for a while.

"I see…"

"Our sources tell us that you were closest to Ivanov. He didn't have any funeral plans, so I guess that's up to you. What do you propose we should do?"

"Bury him with the girl."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Very well, then."

As the officer left him, Kai looked up at the black night sky and all its twinkling stars smiling back down at him. He knew somehow that wherever Tala was, he was happy. He had finally gotten what he wanted. To be forever with his love.

**222222**

**Yes! Done! Finally! Sorry about the long wait, really! Well, hope you liked it, even though it is a bit depressing…but the first time I heard the song, the whole thing was planned out in my head perfectly, and I knew that I would be a fool to pass it up. At first I was going to make it a Kai/reader one shot, but then I thought that I had too many Kai fics up, so I decided to make a Tala/reader one. Hope you liked it! Please review! **

**You/Kai fic fan**


End file.
